Shiny Buttons
by sabra jaguar
Summary: Mikey takes over the interrogation of a Purple Dragon who knows where his brothers are being held. Can he get him to talk, when Raphael can't?


Hi, everybody! This is my first completed TMNT story. Thanks to Mikell for reading it over and giving very helpful suggestions. Not to mention a confidence boost. Your input was most welcome and greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own turtles. I collect turtles. They are just not teenage, mutant, or ninja.

* * *

The sewers were a good place to hold an interrogation, Michelangelo decided. The ominous dripping and the cold, dank, stony walls (not to mention the stench) gave it a kind of…dungeony feeling that fit the occasion. All they needed was a rack, or maybe an Iron Maiden to complete the picture. Yep,_ sooooo_ gotta go with the medieval torture motif. Oh, and definitely some shackles, and a skeleton or at least a skull in the corner…Wouldn't Martha Stewart be proud.

Mikey abandoned his thoughts towards redecorating as the voices in the next room grew louder. He had opted to stay outside while Raphael and Casey Jones grilled their prisoner on where the Purple Dragons had taken Mikey and Raph's two brothers, Leonardo and Donatello. Now he was wishing he had gone in, or at least had one of those mirrors like in the detective shows. The kind where he could see in but the suspect couldn't see out.

Mikey also couldn't hear what was being said through the thick stone but his mind filled in the conversation the way he expected it to go:

Raph: Talk or I'll hurt you with pointy ninja things.

PD grunt: You can't make me, so there, nyah.

Casey: Talk or I'll hurt you with blunt, sports-related things.

PD grunt: What I said to him.

Raph: Grrrr.

Casey: Grrrr.

PD grunt: Says nothing but smirks evilly.

Mikey himself growled a bit in frustration. They had no idea where their brothers were, their prisoner probably was willing to die with his information—not that any of them would actually kill—and without Don to talk them through it, they couldn't even use any of his amazing gadgetry to track the PD back to his hideout. What Mikey wouldn't do for Leo's calm leadership or Don's tech savvy…Don's tech…hmmm…

And a smile twisted across Mikey's lips and he raced towards his brainy brother's domain.

"Hey, Raph, Casey? You've been in here for what, a couple hours, now? Mind if I take a turn?"

Raph's frustration at getting nothing from the Purple Dragon turned on Mike. "We done all we could think of to make this creep talk. What makes ya think you'll do any better?"

"Come on, Raphie. Who wouldn't wanna talk to me?" Mikey batted his eyelids playfully.

"Mikey…" Raph warned.

"Look, Raph," Mike said seriously, "they're my bros, too. Lemme help out, see if I can get it out of him a different way, cause dude, the direct approach don't seem to be working."

Raph growled and relented. "Alright, but if ya don't get anything outta him in 15 minutes, Casey an' I are takin' back over."

Michelangelo grinned and slipped into the interrogation room, arms casually folded behind his back. The Purple Dragon saw his new questioner and grinned to himself. He was proud of the way he had been able to withstand the interrogation techniques of Casey Jones and the loud, raging turtle. Now the only ones who could truly intimidate had gone and in their place stood the clown of the group. What would he do, scare him with bad puns or balloon animals?

Mikey walked slowly and deliberately over to where the Purple Dragon sat tied down to the chair he was in. "Hi there," he said in a cheerful tone. "Don't worry, the big, bad Raph is gone. Now it's just you, and me"—here the turtle's face broke into a wide, inhuman, _frightening _grin—"and this techno thingy I got outta Donny's room!"

Mikey's eyes trailed longingly over the little device in his hands, lingering over a particularly large, red button. "Hmmm…wonder which torture device this is…Donny never tells me those things so I always gotta find out on my own…Wanna find out with me?" Mikey got up into the Purple Dragon's face, meeting his wide-eyed stare with a maniacal one of his own.

He laughed a little bit, causing the PD to flinch at the sound. "Hey, see that dent in the wall over there? That's where I blasted my shell into the wall testing out one of Don's chemistry sets! He hides all the good stuff from me usually, but when the cat's away, right?" Mikey sighed happily as his calloused green fingers caressed the button lovingly. "Good times, good times…"

Before the 15 minutes were up, a quivering, broken punk sat in the Purple Dragon's place telling everything, even how he'd started his life of crime by stealing from his own grandmother's purse. Raph stared in shock at his little brother; stunned that _Michelangelo_ had gotten it out of him.

"Mikey, how'd ya…"

Michelangelo patted his brother on the shell. "Sorry, Raphie-boy, guess ya just need to learn how to use intimidation." Idly, he wondered what the device was that he had just used to threaten the Purple Dragon. It probably didn't matter, though; Don was not one to leave dangerous technology within Mikey's reach. Donny did know Michelangelo's love for pressing shiny buttons, after all.

Mikey put those thoughts from his mind. He had brothers to rescue, and just the right calling card to leave at the Purple Dragons' door.

A few hours later found the brothers reunited…and the PD sprawled on the doorstep of his hangout babbling about how the orange one was insane, with a remote control to one of Don's old cars strapped to his chest.


End file.
